


Rosé and Jisoo One-Shot

by bang_the_drums



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just a lil one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_the_drums/pseuds/bang_the_drums
Summary: Jisoo is a CEO who isn't as healthy as she should be.Rosé is worried for her.This was a little one-shot I wrote for a secret giver thingy! Chu, I hope you enjoy reading :)





	Rosé and Jisoo One-Shot

“Do you actually ever leave your office and sleep?” Chaeyoung asked incredulously, looking at Jisoo, who was sitting behind her large desk, “Oh, and, before you try it - sleeping on your desk doesn’t count.” Her face looked exactly like that of a worried mother.

“Well, yeah!” Jisoo said in an annoyed voice. “Sometimes,” she added in a smaller tone of voice. She looked around her office, focusing on her red rug. Anywhere but her girlfriend Chaeyoung.

Jisoo was the CEO of BLINK Ent., a company which focused on training idols. The company was notorious for being able to make a celebrity out of anyone, no matter what skills they started out with. Chaeyoung was a prestigious art dealer, and they met when Jisoo wanted to decorate her office a bit and called Chaeyoung for a painting. The rest was history.

Chaeyoung had just gone away on one of her frequent business trips to look at a possible painting she could buy. 

“I am going to kill you,” said, “you’re a big CEO, you need to take care of yourself! When’s the last time you had a meal? A proper meal!” Her eyebrows moved closer together and Jisoo could feel them burn into her.

“Rosie… you know I get busy.” Jisoo said, her voice faltering. In the last couple of months, Jisoo’s health had really fallen behind. She would lack energy, but keep pushing because she’s the CEO goddammit. Her meals usually consisted of cheap, ready-made foods from the supermarket.

“Ugh, you’re so stupid,” Chaeyoung said, her voice lacking the harshness which would usually be in such a sentence, “let’s go, I’m gonna cook you some food, cuddle and make you nap with me.”

Jisoo smiled tiredly and wordlessly got up from behind her desk. She intertwined Chaeyoung’s warm hand in her own cold hands and together they walked out of the big office.

☆☆☆  
“Ok, let’s cook some food,” Chaeyoung said as soon as they had made it into the kitchen of Jisoo’s apartment, “do you know how to make kimchi bokkeumbap?”

“My mother used to cook it for me,” Jisoo said, “but I don’t remember how to make it, it’s been years.” She smiled sheepishly at Chaeyoung. Jisoo hadn’t lived with her mother in almost six years now, and she rarely visited. Her family was never abusive or mean, they just… didn’t go well together.

“Okay, that’s fine,” Chaeyoung said, “it’s super easy. You have kimchi, right?”

The food was soon done, even though it seemed like no time had passed. Talking to Chaeyoung could make any task fun, Jisoo thought. She was so lucky to have such an amazing girlfriend.

Chaeyoung added the food to a dish while Jisoo set the table. She made sure to light a candle to make the mood extra romantic. Because Chaeyoung often travelled on business trips and Jisoo worked long hours, they made sure to treasure the few hours they had together. 

☆☆☆

“You know I love you, right?” Jisoo whispered to Chaeyoung’s, her breath tickling her neck. The lights were dimmed (courtesy of Jisoo’s Amazon Alexa) and they were spooning on the larger-than-average sofa.

“I definitely do,” Chaeyoung whispered back with closed eyes, “and I love you too.” 

Jisoo would have to start looking at engagement rings soon.


End file.
